Harry Potter and the Daughter of Darkness
by fangirl-of-the-fandoms
Summary: Addilyn was abandoned at birth, watched her first foster father die at four, ran away at nine, learned a secret at ten, identified her parents at eleven, fought in a war at thirteen, and nearly died every year past fourteen. Watch as Addilyn spends her years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but are you sure being a witch is Addilyn's only secret? Looking for a Beta.
1. The Past

**The past**

* * *

><p>Addilyn sighed quietly as she crawled into her bed, if it was even allowed to be called such a thing. Addilyn's bed consisted of a small Cott in the corner of a tiny closet. Addilyn was quite small for her four-year-old self, so there was plenty of room for her body.<p>

Her caretaker had been gone the whole day and Addilyn had no idea where he went. She wasn't able to reach anything in the kitchen so her little stomach was quite hungry. Addilyn inspected that her caretaker was possibly out drinking from those weird bottles that made him meaner than usual.

For a moment Addilyn just sat in her bed, afraid to go to sleep. Sometimes she had these weird dreams and she didn't want another repeat, but eventually her eyes drooped heavily and closed without permission, effectively shipping her off to a world of sleep.

She, herself, was not in the scene, but her eyes scanned everything in view. She recognized her caretaker in the front seat behind the steering wheel and a man she assumed was her caretaker's friend in the passenger seat. From looking at their faces Addilyn assumed that they had drunk those weird drinks again. As Addilyn continued to survey her surroundings she noticed carelessly thrown bottles in the back seat, some of which landed on the floor, and others spilling onto the seats. The two men were laughing about something when suddenly there was a large _CRASH_ and for a moment Addilyn's vision was clouded.

When her vision cleared she saw both of the men, their faces bloody and their necks at unnatural angles that nobody like her four-year-old self should ever see. She sensed her eyes tearing until she was pulled out of her dream at full force by a sudden jolting of her body. She opened her eyes.

There was a man looking down at her "Shh, hon, go back to sleep, I'm bringing you somewhere safe." The man told her, before looking backwards. As Addilyn's eyes followed him she gasped almost inaudibly. The house she used to live was on fire and all kinds of vehicles were surrounding them. Men and women in red, white, and blue were running around everywhere, as if trying to get away from a hurricane. Addilyn looked back at the man. "Shh," He repeated, followed by a hand passing by her face "Sleep." And by then, she was already in a wave of darkness.

When Addilyn opened her eyes she realized she was in a cradle. Not a very comfortable cradle, mind you, but that didn't really matter at the moment. Addilyn noticed there was a letter near her feet, but didn't dwell much on the fact. It took her a moment to realize she wasn't in the small Cott back in the closet, but outside, right outside a doorstep. A Mansion, if she was to tilt her head far enough.

Her pondering was interrupted by the sound of a door opening to reveal a boy about the same age as her, with eyes as wide as saucers. The two spent a few moments in silence simply staring at each other, only to be broken by the boy as he yelled "_DAD_! There is a _baby girl_ outside!"

Almost immediately there was a man beside the boy, watching Addilyn in confusion as if she was a new exotic animal and he didn't understand how she moved. The man than moved his eyes down to where the letter rested at her feet and he scooped it up, she watched as his eyes scanned the foreign words on the paper, before his confused gaze turn to an angry glare. He quickly retreated into the house, but even from outside you could hear him yelling "Get her inside!"

And that was only the beginning of how bad her life was about to get.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that this first chapter is so short and that not much happens, but it's introductions and I needed to get the boring stuff out of the way, I promise that most of my chapters will be longer. If something isn't clear in this chapter then you can pm me or leave a review and I will try my best to answer all questions, if not then it will be explained in later chapter. ;)**

** I am also looking for a beta, so if you are interested please PM or leave a review and I will respond to you ASAP.**


	2. I Almost Drown My Brother

**I Almost Drown my Brother**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need anything else before I leave for school, Margaret?" Nine-year-old Addilyn asked the eldest maids of the Grunfield Mansion.<p>

The elderly maid chuckled good willingly while watching the child. Addilyn simply liked doing the chores because she knew Nathan wouldn't dare approach her and risk unwillingly volunteering to do the laundry.

"Yes, dear, I'm afraid so. Come along now, we wouldn't you want to be late now, would we?

Addilyn sighed in disappointment. "Yes ma'am." she mumbled grudgingly before turning away and picking up her backpack.

"Girl!" Cried Lee Grunfield, the caretaker of the house, "Get your ass out of this house!"

"Yes sir" Addilyn said hurriedly before rushing out the front door.

"And if I hear about _one more _bloody toilet seat—" Mr. Grunfield threatened, but was interrupted.

"Sir, that was _once!_ And I don't even know how it happened!" Addilyn tried to explain, but slipped, as her foster-brother, Nathan, pushed pass her. Mumbling a few curses at her brother, she picked herself off the floor, and climbed into the bus.

To be fair, school was going pretty smoothly. . . Until lunch time.

And Addilyn may have almost drowned her brother.

Addilyn was walking to the open gym planning to use the open space to fume before remembering that her brother and his friends would probably be there. She briefly considered fleeing to the girls washroom beside the gym but quickly dismissed the idea and decided to just get the encounter over with.

As Addilyn was coming back from the gym equipment room with a basketball, the ball was plucked out of her hands and soon a group of boys were surrounding her.

"Hey Addilyn, how are you?" Nathan asked.

She smiled ruefully "Oh, it was going just _great_, but then your big head entered my vision."

Nathan's smile melted and a frown replaced his face as he thought of a comeback. "You've got a big mouth now, but wait until I tell dad what you said after school." Nathan's smile returned when Addilyn paled. "Want to play monkey in the middle, guys?" He asked and he started to pass the ball.

Addilyn rolled her eyes and was starting to turn around to get a new ball when Nathan caught the ball and yelled out something that caused her to turn around sharply. "Are you giving up already? I knew you were small, but weak too?"

Addilyn could not deny that she took great pride to her ego, and Nathan knew it. "_Excuse me?_" She demanded, anger denting her vision. Suddenly there was a large explosion sounded from the wall beside her, revealing large broken pipes. Water gathered fast on the gym floor as everyone started to evacuate the gym, pushing and pulling others to get them out of their way.

Once everyone was out of the gym a teacher appeared and locked the gym doors to prevent soaking the floors until the janitor turned off the water. Students were just starting to leave the gym hallway when someone screamed "Nathan! He's still in there!" and in a flash everyone was squished against the small windows in the gym doors. Sure enough, there he was, with half a popped ball on his face, and with the water nearly up to his shoulders.

"Oh no!"

"Get him out!"

"He's stuck!"

Children's shouting filled the hall in minutes. The teacher hurriedly unlocked the doors and an uneasy Nathan was flushed out like a fish. After the bottom half of the ball was off his face and he had a decent amount of air in his lungs he managed to croak out "Addilyn—She did it."

* * *

><p>And now here she was, locked in her bedroom. It was only the second month of the school year, and she was already expelled. It had to be a record.<p>

Addilyn looked down at the piece of paper in her hand and criticized her drawing, after realizing that there was one less candle then there was supposed to be, she deemed her paper birthday cake perfect. "Happy 9th birthday, Addilyn." She whispered to herself. She put down her drawing and looked towards the chair in the corner. On top of that chair was a backpack, Addilyn took out a Grunfield bank card from her pocket that she—uh—Borrowed. Addilyn shrugged on the backpack, opened the window, and jumped outside.

All without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Would $5 000 be enough until I get a job?" Addilyn murmured to her herself, while tapping the small screen of an outdoor ATM.<p>

"Well it depends on where you're heading" said a voice behind her. Addilyn nearly screamed.

Whirling around, Addilyn came face to face with a man who seemed to be out on a late-night jog. That night there were not very many people about, it was quite different from other New York evenings. He had black curly hair, blue eyes, and facial features she could only ever compare to an elf.

Thinking fast, Addilyn said the first thing that came to her head, "I—I'm going to visit my mother. My father gave me his bank card to pay for my bus fees and my mother lives in Florida." After finishing her obviously false story she inwardly winced, Florida was way to far a place to realistically believe that a father would let his nine-year-old daughter go to the bottom half of the country by bus.

The Elf Man raised an eyebrow and for a moment and Addilyn was afraid that he would question her story, but he simply gave her a sly grin. "Well you might want to make it $6 000, Florida is quite far away, you know." He winked.

Addilyn thought about it for a moment. Mr. Grunfield definitely wouldn't notice the missing money from his over flowing bank account, and it should be more than enough. . . Why not? She finally decided. Quickly turning to the ATM and withdrawing the said money, she started to walk away before remembering the man she spoke to. "Oh, thank you, by the way, Mister. . ." Addilyn stopped talking when her eyes took in the scene before her and found the man was no where in sight. Addilyn looked in all directions but to no success. He probably just left, she concluded, thinking herself silly to dwell on such an obvious fact.

Taking a few more moments to ponder on the odd man who appeared and disappeared out of nowhere, Addilyn turned around and started walking to the start of only god knows.

Who knew she was right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Questions:  
>1. Who do you think are Addilyn's parents? The first person who guesses right will get a shoutout and a chapter dedicated to them.<br>2. Who do you think she saw at the ATM? Anyone important? ;)  
><strong>

**I am also looking for a beta, so if you're interested PM me or leave a review and I will respond ASAP.**

**If you have any suggestions or grammar corrections, or if you just want to tell me how my story is going, please leave a review! I don't know if I'm doing anything right or wrong without reviews, you guys are the most important to a story!**


	3. The Odd Tabby Cat

**A/N: Hey guys! ****I forgot to mention this at the beginning of my story, I'm not sure how this will make a difference, but Nico will be Bi in this story. I hope that's okay (because honestly I think Solangelo should at least live a year). Without farther ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Odd Tabby Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>Nine months and Addilyn still thought running away was the best thing she had <em>ever<em> done. Granted, she was thinner, and she was dirtier than she had ever been, but she got by. She loved the freedom, how nobody was there to tell her what to do, to bath, or to leave the room. Although sometimes she'd admit it was hard. Addilyn sometimes felt as if people were always following her, or watching her, she even swore that some of them had one eye. Although they stalked her, they barely approached her. One night taking refuge in an ally she found a knife and had taking habit to bring it with her.

She also couldn't deny that weird things would happen to her; for example, sometimes when she woke up she was in a different place than where she went to sleep, and a few times she'd slept for more than a day, it slighty scared her, but it didn't seem to affect her health anymore then being tired more often. But one sunny July morning was the weirdest.

The night before she had set up her sleeping bag in the back wall of an ally and had went to sleep, and for the first time in a while she had received a dreamless sleep. The next morning she had woken in the ally with all her things, but when she left the ally she was in a totally unfamiliar place. She walked for a few minutes with her backpack until she came across a park. There were a few children scattered around but Addilyn walked up towards a mother observing her children.

"Excuse me, ma'am," She said "But could you tell me where I am?"

The woman give her a quizzical look before responding "Dear, you must not be around here, given your accent, are you a tourist? Where are your parents?" It took Addilyn a moment to understand what she was hearing. The woman had a very strong accent. British, if she had to guess.

"I—Um, yes, I'm not around here. My parents are just around the next block and I was wondering where I was?" Addilyn had absolutely no idea where she was, and she was getting a suspiciously scary idea.

The woman laughed, "Don't worry dear, you are in Downtown Britain, would you like me to accompany you to your parents—?" The woman stopped talking when she probably saw the look on Addilyn's face. Downtown Britain? How was that even _possible_? Last time Addilyn checked the United Kingdom was _across_ the _ocean_. Well, at the very least it explained the accents. "My dear, are you okay?"

"Oh, yes ma'am I just. . . I think I wondered a bit farther from my parents as I thought, but I think I can easily make my way back alone." Addilyn was about to walk away when something occurred to her "Ma'am, just one more question, whats the date today?" She asked slightly unnerved.

"Why, dear, its July 21st." Addilyn was quiet, pondering the date much more calmly than she herself even expected. She had fallen asleep July 15th. She was sure of it.

After that conversation Addilyn had wandered away to explore as she usually did when she came across new surroundings, sometimes she wondered mindlessly just thinking, which is exactly what she was doing right at that moment. To Addilyn, it just didn't make sense. You can't just fall asleep and suddenly be across the Atlantic ocean! She didn't know how long she had wondered mindlessly but before she knew it the night sky had taken overtop of her head. Near the edge of a forest she had come across, Addilyn pulled herself up onto one of the tree branches, strapped herself in, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Addilyn had celebrated her tenth birthday in the U.K., she had started to remember how she had gotten there, she had set stowaway on a boat over night and had not woken until the boat was in britain and had removed all their shipment, and to Addilyn's horror, her knife as well, she had just been too tired to remember. Granted, it didn't explain everything, barely half of it, in fact, but she liked that explanation rather than none. During her time in London she found that she had even started to develop a british accent, but she had never lost her american accent entirely. Her american money being no use to her here, she had been forced to exchanged it for pounds, which did not leave her with much. Addilyn had needed to find small jobs to do to have enough for money and food, and needed to be careful of people who might want to bring her to an orphanage. Eventually she had found herself in central London and had opted to stay there.<p>

It wasn't until nearly a year later when she met the odd tabby cat.

Addilyn had awoken one beautiful July morning to the sound of nature. She had hopped out of the tree she had slept in and was gathering all her things to get ready for the day when a brown owl came from nowhere and dropped a heavy letter with yellowish parchment into her lap, it then flew up onto a branch in the tree, watching her. Addilyn frowned, animals in general never liked her and tended to run away upon her approach. One of the reasons Nathan had hated Addilyn was because when he received a snake for his eighth birthday the second it had smelt Addilyn it had fled through the back door and never came back. Addilyn, who had been briefly sitting down at the trunk of the tree, slowly turned her gaze to her lap where the letter the own had brought rested in her lap, face down, revealing a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. Slightly confused, Addilyn turned over the letter to show words written in green ink:

_Ms A. Black_

_The third tree to the left_

_Hyde Park_

_Central London_

_U.K._

The parchment inside the envelope was the same material as the outside. Addilyn started walking towards the sidewalk while reading the letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

As Addilyn reached the sidewalk a tabby cat jumped along the stone heading of the rock fence to the left of Addilyn and started to trail behind her, Addilyn glared at it and swatted a hand "Go away! Shoo!" She cried, but the cat only stared blankly at her. Stupid animal.

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

It took a few tries for Addilyn to understand the odd and rather small lettering of the first line but gave up when she thought it said 'Dumbledore'. She was certain she had read it wrong, but it would do her no good to spend all day on it.

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

"What is this? Some kind of Dungeon's and Dragon's notification?" Addilyn mumbled irritably as she continued to read the letter.

_Dear Ms Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 september. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"'We await your owl'?" Addilyn quoted confusingly out loud.

"yes, indeed we did, but I daresay we do not need it any longer. I will take this encounter into note and we shall count this as your automatic owl." Addilyn whirled around, thinking about how much this reminded her of dé ja vu. Behind her stood a stern women with weird clothes who appeared to be in about her sixties.

Addilyn started at the sudden figure behind her. "Where did you come from?" She asked, rather shaken.

"I came from behind you." She replied.

Addilyn narrowed her eyes "But you weren't there before." She insisted.

"But certainly I was. That cat you snarled at earlier is myself." The women replied as if it was the most obviously fact in the world.

"Right," Addilyn replied sarcastically "And I came from that bush over there."

The women's face held an amused expression. "No, my dear, I do not believe you did, but if I recall correctly you did come from a tree. My name is Professor McGonagall. And I am a teacher and the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Addilyn squinted at the letter in her hands trying to retrace to the part where she thought the words said 'Minerva McNugget'. "From. . . The letter?" She finally asked uncertainly. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her. "Er. . . Right. Um, I'm Addilyn Black. Nice to meet you. . ?" The professor sighed and shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh dear. . ." Addilyn heard her mutter.

"Um. . . professor, is there any particular reason you decided to 'un-turn', as you put it, from a cat to human other than to scare the living daylight out of me?"

The professor smiled "Why, to buy your school supplies, of course." She replied.

Addilyn frowned "You mean the school from the letter? But magic obviously doesn't exist! It's common sense!"

The professor took a stick out of the sleeve of her weird outfit and pointed it towards Addilyn's figure "Then how was I able to do that?" She asked and Addilyn looked down. She was wearing fresh and clean-looking clothes that actually looked decent on her and not ragged. professor McGonagall watched Addilyn marvel her new clothing and said "A simple transfiguration spell was necessary to do that. Quite simple. I have watched you for some time now and I must say you look much better."

Addilyn snapped her head up at the teacher's statement. "You've been watching me?" She said suspiciously.

"Of course. I had to be able to give you your letter."

"Oh." She mumbled still uncomprehending. She looked up at professor McGonagall, "All you did was change my clothes. If you really want me to believe that I am. . . Magical, than I need to see more magic." She said.

"Very well" professor McGonagall replied and held up her stick—Addilyn guessed it was supposed to be a wand "Avis!" She cried and a flock of birds appeared from the tip of her wand.

"Wow" Addilyn mouthed, unable to produce sound. She finally nodded. "I believe you, professor. Either that, or I'm going bloody mad."

"Good," replied professor McGonagall. "I've spent enough time here. It's time to leave. Ms Black if you would be so kind as to take my arm and we will get going."

Hesitantly Addilyn took the professor's arm and immediately the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am looking for a Beta Reader! Please PM me if you are interested or think you know someone who might be interested.**

**Questions:**

**1. Who do you think her parents are? First person to get both parents right will get a shoutout and a chapter dedication. I have been leaving hints so watch out for them!**

**2. What Hogwarts house do you think Addilyn will be in?**

**Please review if you want my story to get better! Even if all your review says is "great chapter so far! Can't wait for more!" THAT IS PERFECTLY OKAY! At least I know I'm doing something right. BUT if you want to be more specific and tell me WHAT I'm doing right, or better, what I'm doing WRONG, it will just make my day. This story will only get better if you guys help me make it better.**

**See you guys soon!**


	4. Diagon Alley

**Diagon Alley**

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall and Addilyn appeared in front of a tiny, grubby-looking pub. If they hadn't appeared so close to the entrance Addilyn doubted she would have noticed it. As Professor McGonagall lead Addilyn into the pub, Addilyn noticed that, as well as the outside, the inside was very dark and shabby. "Professor, where are we?" She asked.<p>

The Professor looked down at her "We are at the Leaky Cauldron. Do not talk to anyone, touch anything, or even make eye contact with anything but the wall."

"Yes Professor"

As Professor McGonagall entered the pub everyone seemed to stop talking to see who the new-comer was, only to start again as 'hello's' were exchanged. Professor McGonagall must have been very popular, Addilyn concluded. She followed Professor McGonagall as she walked towards the back of the pub, where the bar table was.

The barman smiled "Why, if it wasn't Minerva McGonagall. What can I get you?" He asked.

"Nothing for myself, Thomas. I am here strictly on Hogwarts business, and nothing else." She replied.

Thomas leaned over the counter and looked down at Addilyn "Ay, a Muggle-Born?" He asked.

"No" The Professor replied, "A half-blood."

Thomas nodded in understanding. Addilyn frowned in confusion, she didn't know what either of those terms meant, but she held her tongue.

As quickly as they came, Addilyn and Professor McGonagall were out of the pub and were out in a small courtyard that was completely empty. Professor McGonagall approached the far wall and beckon for Addilyn to follow. "Watch carefully, child, you might need this in the future." She said. Addilyn watched her next movements carefully. Professor McGonagall took out her wand and started to tap the wall. Three taps up, two taps across, than three more taps before she put her wand down, and waited. Addilyn watched with fearful curiosity as the bricks the Professor had tapped with her wand started to crumble away. It was like a puzzle falling apart, and soon there was a very large archway in front of them. Addilyn gapped. "Ms. Black, welcome to Diagon Alley."

* * *

><p>The professor and future student stepped through the archway and Addilyn did the best she could to follow behind Professor McGonagall's fast walking. "Do you have your school list? It was in your Hogwarts letter." Addilyn pulled the letter out of her jean pocket and took out a second paper she Hadn't notice before. She took it out and tried to read it the best she could.<p>

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

Addilyn held in a groan as she read the word 'uniform'.

_First-year students require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

Addilyn raised an eyebrow at the paper, you had to wear pointed hats? Like the wizards in the movies?

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note the Puppies'_—No, _pills _(Or maybe pupils?)—_clothes should carry name tags_

Set Books: (Addilyn groaned audibly)

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adlebert Waffle_

A beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arse Jiggle_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Commander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Tremble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (powder, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students mat also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"I can't read half of the words on here" Addilyn said irritably after reading it twice.

Professor McGonagall peered at her curiously, trying to figure out why this child had such difficulty reading. Was she never taught as a child? "Oh? And why is that?"

Addilyn looked up in surprise, "I'm dyslexic. I thought you would've already knew that, since you've been stalking me and all. . ." She replied.

The professor wrinkled her nose at Addilyn's accusations but didn't say anything. "Our first stop is Gringotts, the wizarding bank" She said, taking the school list out of Addilyn's hands to hold it in her own.

As Addilyn and Professor McGonagall walked, they passed a store with several children her age with their noses pushed up against the glass. "Look at that!" She heard one the boys say in awe "It's the Nimbus Two Thousand, imagine playing Quidditch with that beauty!"

Addilyn looked towards Professor McGonagall, "What's Quidditch?" She asked.

"It's a sport for Wizards, played on brooms."

"Brooms?"

"In the air."

"Woah!"

They came to a snowy-white building with burnished bronze doors, which towered over the other little shops. Standing near the doors was a short little man with a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. He bowed as the two walked inside. "Professor, what was that?" Addilyn asked.

"Gringotts are run by goblins, so you will see quite a lot of them here" replied the professor.

They went through a second pair of doors once they had gone through the first, Addilyn saw words engraved on the doors but didn't bother trying to read them. Walking up to a goblin with no line, Professor started talking confidently. "Withdrawal for Addilyn Black." she said simply.

"Key?" The goblin asked.

Professor McGonagall took of a small key from the pocket of her robe and handed it to the goblin.

"This way please." The goblin said before he walked away from the desk and started towards the hall. Going through a door off the hall, they went through a narrow stone passageway lit with torches. Railway tracks trailed along the ground of the passageway. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them, and they just managed to get inside the cart when it started down the tracks. The cart was fast, and it kept going deeper and deeper into the ground. Addilyn loved it. Professor McGonagall looked indifferent but if you concentrated Addilyn noticed her face had a slight tinge of green.

A grin grew on Addilyn's face as the cart came to a stop. "That was _awesome_!" She cried. Both adults gave her an odd look, but Addilyn wasn't paying attention, she was looking at the small door in front of them. The goblin unlocked the door and for a moment the air was fogged with suppressed air, but when it cleared Addilyn gasped.

In the vault there were all kind of things, jewels, antiques, tables, lamps, gold, you name it. It was there. Professor McGonagall watched Addilyn from outside the vault door as Addilyn entered, "This was your mother's vault, inherited to yourself."

Addilyn paused, and looked towards the teacher "My. . . Mother was a—a. . . . Witch?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes" She replied. "A very powerful one, too."

"What happened to her?" Addilyn wanted an answered, and hoped desperately that the reason that she had inherited this vault was because something had happened to her mother, as sick as it sounded, because that meant she did not purposely abandon her.

Professor McGonagall ignored her question "Fill that bag with some money, the gold ones are Galleons," She started to explain "The silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a Sickle."

Addilyn considered that. "How much is a Galleon to a pound?—Um, money for people who are not magical?"

Professor McGonagall thought about it for a moment, before replying "about five pounds"

Addilyn had never been good at math, but she could do basics. If a Galleon was five times the cost of a pound that would mean a Galleon would be worth about seven dollars in america. She sighed, and she thought she'd had enough math when she left. Addilyn quickly scooped a handful of mixed coins into her bag and left the vault.

Addilyn loved the ride back from the vault almost as much as she did on the way down. It reminded her of how it felt when Professor McGonagall teleported—Apparaition, she would later tell her—In front of the Leaky Cauldron. After Professor McGonagall and Addilyn left Gringotts Professor McGonagall suggested that they went to get her robes, since the store was not too far away from where they stood.

* * *

><p>Her robes did not take very long, there were a few other people inside the shop but nobody else really paid her any much attention. She had gone to get her books next, assisted by Professor McGonagall greatly, then the cauldron, which Addilyn thought they should have gotten first consider that it could've carried half the books she bought, while she was there she also got everything she would need for potions. They had gotten everything they needed when they checked Addilyn's list again.<p>

"All that is left now is your wand, Thank Merlin." Professor McGonagall said. She led them to Ollivander's shop where Addilyn was left alone, as Professor McGonagall stepped out briefly to go check on something after promising to be back before she had gotten her wand.

Addilyn stepped into the shop nervously upon seeing it empty. "Um . . . . Hello?" She asked, feeling quite silly, it was quiet for several minutes, and Addilyn was just considering leaving when she heard shuffling behind shelves.

Good afternoon!" Suddenly said a man, a few seconds later the man appeared from behind several shelves down from Addilyn. "The name's Ollivander. I've been expecting you, Addilyn Black." Addilyn was slight unnerved on how he spoke as if he knew her. "You look so much like a miniature version of your mother, save your eyes, your mother had dark eyes, much to the contrast of your golden eyes. It feels almost as if it was yesterday that she was in here buying her first wand. Twelve and three-quarters long, wood made of mahogany, core made of dragon heartstring, unyielding. Somewhat resembling the talon of a bird, great for the Dark Arts." He approached Addilyn, beckoning several measuring tapes to him, and almost immediately started at Addilyn.

"Who's my mother?" Addilyn persisted to the adult impatiently, but Mr. Ollivander acted as if she was not heard, retreating towards the tons of shelves he had come from, only to return with several boxes in his arms.

Addilyn tried to pick up each wand, only to have them snatched back by Mr. Ollivander inches before she came in contact with it. Gradually, the mountain of boxes became smaller and small until they were gone. A few times when Ollivander didn't take a wand away, something would break as soon as Addilyn received a firm grip. When Addilyn gripped the last wand, only to have one of the window's break. Ollivander frowned, quickly replaced with a thoughtful expression. "I wonder. . ." She heard him mumble. Ollivander quickly disappeared behind the shelves once more only to quickly return with a different box in his hand, the box looked rather old and was beaten, Addilyn was surprised it was still considered a box. He took off the top of the box and held it out to her. "There you go" He said gently, surprising her. "Try it."

Addilyn gently took the wand into her hands and examined it. It was a hazel colored wand with a black, slightly twisty, handle. There was also an embedding in the wood, but it didn't mean anything to Addilyn. She slowly gripped the handle and closed her eyes, expecting to hear something else exploding, but to her surprise, she never did. She slowly opened her eyes and saw amazed to see that nearly everything was floating, putting itself back together, she noticed when she looked more closely.

Mr. Ollivander was watching the scene is amazement. "Fascinating. . ." She heard him mumble, "Twelve inches and five eights, the wood of ivy, core of a thestral, unyielding. . . Very interesting."

"Uh—Sorry sir, but _what_ is interesting exactly?"

"Well, my dear, I remember every single I've ever made, the same with every wand I've ever sold. But, you see, I did not make this wand, as I do not craft with these materials. I remember long ago a friend who owned a wand shop up in Scotland gave me this wand, they had it for quite a while and no one had bought it, although, do not misunderstand me. Wands can take years to find the right one, but this wand was the oldest wand in the shop and it just seemed determinedly stubborn and picky. And so I gladly took it off their hands. A wand is always a good wand and can never be a bad wand, and the fact that it had chosen you proves exactly that." Mr Ollivander spoke with obvious pride in his voice, and Addilyn couldn't help but respect him for his self-confidence.

"Yes, well, Mr. Ollivander, I must say it was great to see you again but we must be going" Suddenly said a new voice and Addilyn jumped.

Ollivander smiled, turning his body towards the front of the shop and bowed. "Minerva McGonagall, always a pleasure!" He turned back toward Addilyn "Already, my dear, if you must be going. That will be seven galleons, please" Addilyn quickly gave him the money and left. She knew that Professor McGonagall would soon be leaving and Addilyn still had questions.

As they walked down the street in silence Addilyn took her chance, "Professor? What's a Muggle?"

The Professor looked slighty startled by the abrupt question, but none-the-less, answered, "A muggle is a none-magical being."

"Oh. . . And a Muggle-born is a wizard or witch. . . With none-magical parents? Is that even possible?"

"Well, it must be possible because we are receiving some Muggle-Borns this year as well"

"Okay. And a Half-Blood, that's. . ."

"A child with a magical and non-magical parent."

"And that's me?"

"Well, you could say that."

Before Addilyn could question her response a bunch of kids who looked slighty older than her ran pasted, and she heard one of them yell "Run! It's Professor McGonagall! She's somehow going to find a way to give us detention before school starts!"

Professor looked rather irritated "Ms. Davis!" She yelled "That is extremely unneccessary!" But the kids were already gone. The Professor put her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose and pinch. "They are making me gain stress lines before the beginning of term" She mumbled sadly. Addilyn and Professor McGonagall stopped in front of the archway of the Leaky Cauldron "Because of your current. . . Living situation, you will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the 1st September, where you will be escorted to Kings Cross Station, I have already had it arranged. Once you go through this archway Tom the bartender will escort you to your room. Are we clear?"

"Yes Professor."

"Very well, dear, I will see you at the beginning of the term, I hope to see you in Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall took out her wand and tapped the wall once.

Addilyn walked through and was about to go towards the bar when she remembered something and turned around "Oh, and Professor? Thank you." She said hurriedly before turning quickly and fleeing out of the courtyard. Leaving only Professor McGonagall outside of the arch wall, starting to close.

Minerva McGonagall had one more thought before the archway closed completely. Her life if going to get very interesting, very fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA READER. CONTACT ME ASAP.**

**Questions:**

**1. What house do you think Addilyn will be in?**

**2. Who do you think Addilyn's parents are? No one has guessed BOTH parents right yet! You still have a chance to get a shoutout and a chapter dedication! Get your reviews in A.S.A.P!**

**PLEASE review and tell me if I'm doing all I can to make this story the best reading experience FOR. MY. READERS. GRAMMAR. SUGGESTIONS. FLAMES. THEY ALL HELP.**


	5. Last Minute Shopping

**A/N: Hey guys! I'd like to remind everyone. . . This is an OC/Nico story, so Addilyn will not be a child, nor descendent of Hades. . . I'm not writing some kind of confusing Clary/Jace story here! (If you understand that reference then I love you.) Addilyn is also NOT a kid of Poseidon! I'm sorry for that confusion, it was just some accidental magic ;)**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Minute Shopping<strong>

* * *

><p>Addilyn woke up with the best sleep she had had in a long time. She had a dream about Witches and Wizards and weird cathuman things. Addilyn laughed quietly at her foolishness, Although she had to admit an interesting life like that was slightly appealing. Addilyn made to get out of bed when she realized.

She was in a bed.

When had she gone to a hotel? Was she kidnapped? Or worst, was she still with the Grunfields? Thoughts were circling her head like vultures when she suddenly remembered. It wasn't a dream. It was real. She remembered Professor McGonagall, Diagon Alley, and the Leaky Cauldron, that's were she was now, the Leaky Cauldron. She would stay there until the school year started. Against it all, Addilyn grinned.

It was Magic. That's what the school specialized in, she would be learning magic.

Addilyn finally decided to get out of bed and head towards the bathroom, ready to take a long-earned shower. The water felt great on her back, and when she got out she felt more clean than she had in the last two years. When she headed back to her room to pick out an outfit from her trunk she nearly had a heart attack.

Addilyn had been able to convince professor McGonagall to let her buy one of those trunks that was a normal trunk on the outside and was bigger in the inside, but she hadn't expected this. When she opened her trunk and looked inside it was the size of a freaking _room_! The was a set of spiral stairs circling down towards the floor of the trunk, Addilyn made her way down the stairs cautiously, observing her new surroundings. The day before, Professor McGonagall had used magic to transport all her belongings into the trunk after they had finished their shopping. In the corner there was a bookshelf supporting all her new books, along with a few muggle dictionaries Addilyn had bought on the run to practice her words and reading from time to time. Taking up the other side of the room was a closet, her Muggle clothes of one side of the closet and her Wizard clothes on the other. On the end wall was an armour, complete with a mirror and brushes just to the side. Addilyn walked towards the Muggle side of her closet and observed its continents. There were much more jeans and shirts then she remembered. After looking for nearly five minutes Addilyn was finally able to take out her most wore out pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt that she had claimed decent. Satisfied, she walked towards the armour. She held one of the brushes and set to try to tame her unruly, dark, curly hair. After a few minutes, and a final yank, she gave up, deeming to just put it in a ponytail, and left her trunk, closing and locking it behind her. Addilyn grabbed her wand off the nightstand before heading downstairs towards the dining room for breakfast, and sat down, waiting to be served.

Addilyn got ready to order her breakfast when Tom the Bartender came into her view. "Well, hello there." He said.

"Hello," Addilyn replied.

The Bartender smiled, "Well, what'll it be for you this fine morning?"

"Bacon and eggs, please."

"Ah, one for bacon, huh? I'll asked them to make a few extra pieces, just for you." Tom wink before disappearing towards the kitchens.

Addilyn fiddled mindlessly with her wand for a few minutes while waiting for her food to arrive. She examined her wand, she ran her fingers over the handle of her wand, feeling the bumps and curves of the wood, her hand then found its way over to the engravement. Addilyn wondered what it said. No matter how long she stared, she couldn't make out any english letters. She regretted not asking Mr. Ollivander what it said.

"Here you go, Miss!" She suddenly heard as a plate full of eggs and bacon was placed in front of her, along with a glass. "Orange juice of milk?" Tom asked.

"Um, Orange juice, please." Addilyn watched as the jug of orange juice was suspended in air and started to tilt its contents into her cup. "Thank you" She said when it was done.

Tom smiled at sat down across from her. "So. . ."

"Addilyn" Addilyn supplied.

"Addilyn, how are you taking in the magical world?"

"It's. . . . A lot to take in, I guess is the best answer. I mean, all my life I'm taught all about gravity, and math, and all this boring stuff and suddenly I'm told to forget it all and throw it out the window." Addilyn frowned. It was true.

Tom laughed, "I guess it would be a lot to take in, wouldn't it?" Addilyn nodded. "While, just try to think of all the positives of this situation. What House do you think you'll be in for Hogwarts?" He asked.

"House?"

"Ah, I see. Well, there are four Houses and Hogwarts. Gryffindor, for the daring and the brave. Ravenclaw, for patience and intelligence. Hufflepuff, for the loyal and the kind. And Slytherin, for the ambitious and the cunning. You get sorted by a hat that was said to belong to Godric Gryffindor, himself! Now how cool is that?"

"Was Godric Gryffindor the founder of Hogwarts? Is that why they named a house after him?"

"He was one of the founders. There was Godric Gryffindor, of course, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin. In the old days they used to hand-pick their houses, but as they grew older they worried about how the students would be sorted, so Godric Gryffindor, the brilliant soul he was, took off his hat and put some of their 'brains' inside, and boom, the sorting hat was made." Tom gave her a crooked smile and Addilyn laughed. "Well, I should get back to other hungry people, I'll see you off to Hogwarts, Addilyn. I hope you enjoy The Leaky Cauldron." With that, Tom got up and started walking back towards the kitchens.

"Thanks Tom, I will!" Addilyn called. Addilyn ate her bacon and eggs with her thoughts. It was quite a Hogwarts History, she thought, before laughing out loud. She wasn't sure, but she was thought that she saw a book called _Hogwarts, a History_ in the book store. She frowned. She probably should have got that while she was shopping, it would have been helpful.

Addilyn finished breakfast at about ten o'clock. As Addilyn was about to leave the dinning room, there was suddenly a burst of noise. Addilyn, slightly startled, looked up in awe. _Owls_. A ton of them, making their way to their owners, with either mail or packages. Addilyn thought it was amazing that they used owls for mail. 'Forget emails and texting, we've got owl post!' Right then Addilyn made a decision. She wanted an owl.

* * *

><p>Addilyn walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium with a handful of galleons, not ever being inside the shop before Addilyn had no idea what prices were like. The shop was small and dark. A comforting place for Addilyn. Many owls were hanging in cages, but an equal amount of owls were also hanging on open perches in the shop, Addilyn watched the owls carefully, walking slowly as if to keep sure the owls did not fly away. Addilyn walked around the shop for a little while, Addilyn was not watching where she was going and when she took another step and sharp cry from below stopped her, startled, Addilyn looked down, and to her surprise, there was a small black owl right in front of her feet, speculating her almost calculating. It 'hoo'ed softly and suddenly hopped onto Addilyn's foot, startling Addilyn with the sudden movement, the owl then started flapping its wings clumsily, and came to rest on Addilyn's head. Although Addilyn was a tad short for her age, she was still surprised the little bird had been able to make it up so high. Addilyn tried several times to distache the owl from her head but the little guy was simply too stubborn.<p>

"Hi," she greeted the casheer, "I'd like to buy this one." Addilyn pointed to her head.

The cashier chuckled as he easily unlatched the black ball of fluff's claws from Addilyn's hair. "Ah, a Black Sooty Owl, she's a year old. No one has wanted her, because no one wants an owl that can't fly, she has just been a bit slow while growing. I'm glad that she will get a home. That will be ten galleons, please. Addilyn gave the man the galleons, and after buying some food, treats, and toys for her owl, she left the Emporium to wander around Diagon Alley and visit the stores she hadn't visited with professor McGonagall. She had even surprised herself by buying the book _Hogwarts, a History_. Although, she honestly doubted that she'd ever really read it, let alone get through it.

Near the end of the day Addilyn went to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor, and then returned to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. Many of her days were like that during the summer, she often liked to wander Diagon Alley and explore after breakfast in the morning, and then she'd like to wander into the Ice Cream Parlor, where Mr. Fortesque has started to give her free ice creams, and return back to the Leaky Cauldron at the end of the day for dinner. This was what Addilyn did for about the next month, but of course september 1st eventually came.

* * *

><p>Addilyn woke up at about seven that morning, and was about to roll over and go back to sleep when a loud squawk made her jump. Addilyn groaned, but Nightshade, as Addilyn had decided to name the bird, didn't stop. "Okay, okay," She groaned as she rolled out of bed and stumbled a bit "Imup" She mumbled mutely ". . . Kinda." After Addilyn got dressed in muggle black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a skull, she decided to let her hair cascade down to her lower back and leave it as it was. She quickly fed Nightshade before grabbing her cage and her trunk and dragging them down the stairs, making great thumps in her wake.<p>

"Well isn't someone in a hurry," Tom chuckled when Addilyn entered the dinning room.

"The train leaves at 11 A.M. sharp, Tom! It's already 9. It's not in good figure to be late." Tom laughed, setting down her usual breakfast in front of Addilyn, already made, and Addilyn nearly wolfed it down.

"Don't choke," Tom advised.

"I rather choke than be late." She replied.

The old man smiled, he remembered his first day at Hogwarts, how nervous and excited he was. Every first year was. He was not sure what house Addilyn would be in, in her own way, she was very intelligent, but we hasn't seen that strive for knowledge in Addilyn like he had in most Ravenclaws, and he very narrowly crossed out Hufflepuff, he just didn't think she would be the kind of person to choose one loyalty and stick with it. Although, he could wrong. . . .

At Ten O'clock Addilyn could barely keep herself from dragging Tom out of the door to Kings Cross Station, but she knew he had a pub to run, and so she waited for him to finish serving the last few breakfast stragglers before they were finally able to apparate to Kings Cross.

Addilyn had never been to Kings Cross Station, before. So she didn't expect it to be so. . . . _busy_. Although, Addilyn didn't know what she expected.

"Here, Minerva gave me your Hogwarts ticket to hold onto," Tom handed Addilyn a piece of paper as he lead her to a wall in between platform nine and ten. "I present to you platform nine and three-quarters!" He gestured to the wall "Right behind this wall is the famous Hogwarts Express! Some first years like to give it a running start."

"Will you be coming with me?" Addilyn asked.

"No," Tom replied, "I'm gonna watch you go, but then I need to get back to the Leaky Cauldron."

Addilyn watched the wall rather nervously and she steadied herself to go through. She did not understand why anyone would want to run through the wall, because if there wasn't a wall you would just crash and probably break your noise, no, Addilyn prefered to walk. Gripping her Trolley tightly, Addilyn stopped right before the wall. "Goodbye, Tom." She said, before squeezing her eyes shut and walking right through the solid brick wall. Addilyn did not expect to go through the wall. She half expected to crash into the wall and Tom to suddenly start laughing at her and tell her the last month was all a joke. But she didn't. When Addilyn finally opened her eyes and came to a stop she was greeted with a big red train. There were many people running about' but not nearly as many people Addilyn guessed would be here when the clock neared 11 A.M.

Addilyn shoved her trunk onto the train with difficulty, dragging it around the train until she found a compartment she liked, took fifteen minutes to push her trunk in the above spot because she did not want to ask for help, and finally took a seat, sighing as her sore feet were lifted off the ground. She didn't know how long she sat there on her seat, playing with her fingers or kicking her feet, before there was a sudden jolt below her and the engine of the big red train came to life.

* * *

><p><span><strong>IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!**

**I am looking for a Beta who is willing and will be dedicated to beta'ing this whole story for me, I swear that it would make updates way faster. So I'm basically looking for someone who has at least a little experience with being a Beta and won't take more than two or three days to correct my chapter and send it back to me. I won't be updating until I get someone to Beta my earlier chapters and my next chapter. If you are interested or know someone who might be interested please PM me or leave a review and I will reply to you as soon as possible. Thank you.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Addilyn's House? I'm pretty sure I kinda ruled out Hufflepuff. . .**

**2. HER PARENTS! I have left TONS of little hints, I don't know how obvious they are to people who aren't me but they are there. I promise.**

**If you guys have a suggestion/grammar correction (become my beta!)/Flame, whatever. Please review, I want to make this story better for everyone's benefit.**

**See you guys later! I won't be updating for a while, but if I get a Beta quickly, like I hope, chapters should be uploaded as usual very soon!**


End file.
